ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Kids Boom
This is a list of shows airing on Kids Boom. Programs Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (2013) *''The New House of Mouse'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Doug'' (1996-1999) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (both the original and the revival) *''Bonkers'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Underdog'' (both the 1964 and 2019 series) *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Pucca'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The 7D'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''The Ghostly Trio'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Zootopia: The Series'' *''Disney Academy'' Marvel Animation *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Spider-Man'' (1967 TV series) *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iron Man'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''X-Men'' (1992 TV series) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Spider-Man'' (2017 TV series) *''Marvel Tails'' Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' series *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz '' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob'' *''Villain Academy'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' series *''Tom and Jerry'' series *''Scooby-Doo'' series *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky, Elymra, and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Teen Titans'' *''MAD'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''Bunnicula'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man '' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Unikitty'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''The Lego Batman Show'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (1991-1994) *''Rugrats'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *''Pelswick'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Terrytitans'' *''The Loud House'' *''Awesome Antics'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series'' *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Sky Rat'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island'' *''Amusement Park'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' *''Toby'' *''The Modifyers'' Paramount Television Animation *''Mittens the Cat'' *''The Return of Mittens'' *''Awesome Family'' Universal Television *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' 20th Century Fox Television Sony Pictures Television * Other *''Pokemon'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985 series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 and 2003 series) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show''